


Love  Through the Shattered Ice

by lovely_bloodcry



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna and Ice Queen. Even if your heart was once made of ice you can still love now that it's melted. A Story about Simone and Fionna. Its sweet and will have yuri in later chapters so if you don't like girlxgirl please don't read. With a little Prince Gumball Marshall Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Everyone in the land of Ooo knew that ice queen was under the control of her crown. They began working on a way to free her from it and one day gumball did it with the help of Fionna. As soon as ice queen came for her usually kidnapping attempt they caught her. Separating the crown and her and then pouring the potion on both at the same time. The room fell slight as Fionna and Gumball watched the crown sizzle away and ice queen collapse on the floor. She went into a coma for three weeks.

"Hi ice q- I mean Simone how are you feeling?" Gumball asked as him and Fionna walked in.

"Thank you prince gumball for saving me." I said smiling and getting up. I was a little wary but it was ok. Glimpsing at myself in a near by mirror I was astonished at how I look. The crown left my snow white hair (which I've grown to love), I got my human skin color back, my sanity back, and I was left with all my powers. Turning back to them with an inexpressible face. "I would like to apologize for every evil thing that I have ever done. I'm so sorry prince the stupid crown wanted a king but I really liked girls." I said looking at Fionna. She had obviously took jn my new look and liked it a lot because she blushed and looked away. Smiling I walked over to her "I want us to start over and become friends...is that okay because I don't hate you at all. I actually love you and I have since I first saw you but I know you like gumball and I just want you to be happy. And I just want to be your friend then so I can be by your side." I said taking her hand. Her and gumball were more than shocked and she snatched her hand away.

"I'm sorry I know this is sudden and kinda unreal to you now but I have been stuck behind that crown for what seems like forever and I had to tell you no matter what you might say just in case I never get this chance again." I said stepping towards the door."I'll be leaving now thank you for caring for me." I've never felt more defeated in my life.

"Nice work Simone you scared her away." Marshall said shaking his head. "You have to easy into it. Anyway where are you going? Back to the ice kingdom?"

"Yes I have to reorganize and make changes." I said getting ready to fly off. "Come by later tomorrow if you want."

I spent the whole day cleaning inhabitable place. I put the penguins back outside where they belong but kept one baby because at least I could train it to be good. Threw out all those ugly blue dresses and made some new clothing. I got rid if the snow blizzard and made the temperature cold enough for snow and enjoyable for people. Now I could finally get some sleep I haven't had that in a while.

Jumping up to the sound off knocking I looked out my window to see Marshall, gumball, and Fionna. Ive never changed so fast and made a grace entrance before. It was kinda awkward having Fionna there she didn't look like she wanted to be there. My heart sank even more so, I sat there quietly.

"Your kingdom looks great." Gumball said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah you must have stayed up all night." Marshall chimed in.

"No not really, it wasn't that heard." I said looking at the floor feeling a little depressed.

"What do you think Fionna?" Gumball asked.

"It looks great way better than before." She said.

"Really?" I said looking up. "I'm so happy you think so."

"Well gumball its time for us to go um do our thing." Marshall said standing up taking gumballs hand.

"Oh yea bye Fionna." Gumball said leaving.

It was quiet for a while and it was killing me. I just wanted to talk to her about anything but and couldn't even look at me. "You can go home you know. I know you hate this place and me. I'm also sorry for telling you how I felt yesterday." I said getting up and going in my room. I'm so stupid for thinking she would want to be with me.

"Do-do yu like my dress cat made it for me." She said blushing at me doorway.

I sat up quickly how could I miss that light blue dress that hugged her curves and tight around her breast. "Yes it fits you lovely." I said.

"Simone I...I have something to tell you." She said. "I like you to ever since the crown had you pretend to be gumball."

Great I thought so she likes me insane.

"Don't take it wrong that's when I started to like you but I knew it could never happen but now." She said looking at me. "I want to fall in love with you Simone but I don't know what to do or how to do it."

I got up and walked over to her "You really mean it?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Yes I do...but what should we do now? My heart is beating so fast." She said touching her chest.

I couldn't take it anymore she was beyond cute right now. "They do this." I said holding her check and wrapping my arm around her waist I kissed her. She surprisingly kissed me back. "I wasn't planning on trying that until after we started dating." I said holding her.

"Your not freezing cold like I thought you'd be." She said touching her lips. "That was my first kiss."

If I didn't take her home right now I wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. She's just to globing cute. "Fionna ill take you home now." I said smiling down at her.

When we got to the tree house I walked her to the door. "Um Fionna I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow." I said I could tell I was blushing so I looked away.

"Yes!" She said jumping up and kissing me.

"Ill come by and pick you up. Goodnight my little snowbunny." I said kissing her cheek and leaving.

She stood there blushing from the nickname and kiss. Tomorrow was gonna be great.


	2. chapter 2

I woke up remembering yesterday and was still a little in disbelief but I was happy. I was presented with the beautiful black dress cat made me last night. She was happy that I had given her a sort of hobby I guess which was making my clothes now. I figure Simone would rather see me in something other than my shirt and skirt.

I was in the shower when the fact that Simone took my first kiss came back to me. I want more but I don't understand exactly what that is. Maybe cat and monochrome will know since they're married. I'm sure she tell me since I'm almost 19 that's more than old enough.

"Cake um can I ask you something." I said a little nervous.

"Why sure honey wat is it?" She said not turning around from cooking.

"Yesterday me and Simone kissed and now I want more but I don't know what it is." I said waiting for her to turn around.

"Well well looks like you finally peeked. Baby that's something you need to find out with her." She said winking at me.

"Ok then later will you teach how to cook? I want to learn for later purposes." I said avoiding her eye contact and smirk when she turned around.

"Sure baby later. Now eat so you can get ready to go and have fun and be safe. I'm leaving to go meet mono." She said after giving me food and hugging me bye.

Standing in the mirror looking at my wild hair wondering what will I do to it. I love my hat but it wasn't the time for it. I decided to curl it she hasn't seen it that way I thought. After sliding into my dress and looking myself over once again there was a knock on the door.

"Fionna are y-...you you look beautiful." Simone said standing there staring at me.

She looked better in her white dress. It stuck to her curves, hugged her ass, and tried its best to hide her breast with one button. "You look more beautiful." I said starring back. It took a sec before I asked "Are those for me?" Pointing towards the flowers.

"Uh yes sorry here you go." She said blushing slightly.

"Ahah please come in while I find a base." I said taking her hand.

She stood around looking at our tree house. I knew where the vase was but the longer I took I could glance back at her ass. I was putting water in the vase whrn she caught me hurring I put the flowers in the vase. When I turned around we were face to face.

"Stop tempting me before I lose myself control." Should said begging a little with her eyes.

However I wanted her lips now. I kissed her then looked at her and she kissed me back but this time she licked my lips. I opened them without thinking and fell into a deep kiss. At that moment I realized I wanted her, her everything. She pulled away but slowly like she was trying to hold herself together. She held her head down til I stopped breathing hard. I knew I was blushing uncontrollably but I didn't care. She looked back up but not at me I could see her blush fading away.

"How about we go on that date now. " she said holding out her hand.

I took it immediately "yes" I said quickly walking to the door.

"Ahah hold tight snowbunny don't want you flying away." She said picking me up bridal still.

We arrived at a fancy restaurant between the fire kingdom and water kingdom. It was ruin by a couple from the fire and water kingdom. It was an amazing place with fire and water complementing each other perfectly. We had a table close up to the entertainment. She ate with such class and elegance. I felt sorta of embarrassed at first because I ate with no manners present but she smiled and simply said "You have food on your face ill get it. There! Now keep eating I don't want you to leave hungry." I ate slower then.

We walked on this path around the restaurant holding hands. We stopped at a bench close to a little stream and sat down.

"Will you tell me what you like about." I asked getting up and sitting in her lap. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me a little closer so I could face her.

"Your a kind person, your willing to change if it'll help anybody, your brave, stronge willed, your not afraid to be yourself around anyone, you speak your mind, I like how cute you when your embarrassed, and last but not least your so beautiful even if you were covered in mud." She said cupping my cheek. "Your turn."

"Your smart, classy, your such a kind person, the way I can easily make you blush, your ass, your shyness its adorable, your laugh, and your beautiful." I said. "I'm sorry but I don't know that many things about you Simone yet anyway."

"That's ok you'll find out very soon." She said gentle squeezing me.

That was it my easily broken breaking point. I couldn't take it anymore I had to kiss her it was killing me. I got and wondered would she be ok with it but she kissed me first. She had a puzzled look on her face but once she really looked at me it went away. I was blushing from ear to ear I could feel it and my heart was racing. I came back and straddled her putting my hands around her face I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer and kissed me back a passionately rougher. I let out a little surprise moan from her icy fingers slipping under my dress and pulling it up so my ass was out. She rubbing and grabbed my ass but where I really wanted her to touch me was in the front. I lifted up my dress pulling away from the kiss I said "here." As I placed her hand on the spot.

She looked like she was holding back attacking me I most have looked so hot to her. "I can't hold back anymore. Your just to globbing cute right now. Is it ok if we go back to my place Fionna?" She asked before she kissed my neck and rubbed that spot.

"Ahhh! Yes yes please hurry I want you Simone." I said kissing her again.

We were at her place in less than a sec. She carried me all way to her. She lit the fire place and started to take her clothes off. She has such an amazing body she didn't every have s bra on. She turned around and slid her panties off looking back to see if I was looking which I was. Then she came onto the bed and started kissing me. While unzipping my dress and she pulled it over my head then easily removing my bra. Every place she touched with her ice fingers and tongue a little sheet of ice formed. She licked each and every spot I loved it. She move on breast licking, sucking, and bitting my nipples while she squeezed my breast so hard. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Simone please here its throbbing." I begged as I put het hand there again.

She ripped my panties off. "Your clit is so swollen." She said kissing it. "And your pussy is dripping wet." She said running her finger over it.

She got close enough that I felt her warm breath all over my pussy. It made me jump and my legs squeezed her a little she pulled it off and kissed and bit it looking at me while she did it. That drove me crazy and made my clit throb hard. She licked my clit three times and I exploded on her. I've never cum and squirted before it was amazing. "I...I'm sorry si-" I looked down and she was licking it up!

Looking up at me with a hungry look in her eye she said "Were gonna change it up a little now snowbunny."

She put a ice ring around around each off my beast it squeezed them but I loved it. Then she gave my a collar made of ice with a little ice chain that she held in her hand. Kissing me tik I could barely breath then switching us. She laid back as I watched her spread her legs. She rubbed her clit and said "Won't you play with me little snowbunny." Pulling me closer with the chain. I lifted her lower part in the air by putting her knees by her head. I went straight for pussy. Only licking the outside at first then I went inside. Which she liked more because she moaned louder. She was so tasty I could stop. I bit her on the edge of entrance making sure I looked her in the eye. She came and her body was push trying to push me tongue out but I push back in licking it up and she cam again this time she pulled me by the chain. The rings on my breast got tighter and I screamed. I got top of her grinded our clits together I sucked her titz. Then she grabbed my ass and pushed me closer as she grinded back. It was like our clits were in battle to make the other cum first. We were moaning together and panting until she bit my throat and I'm cam squirting and shaking. Then she slipped her fingers in my and tightened a ring as she sucked my other breast my titz looked like they were gonna pop but I was in complete heaven. I dug my nails into back as she speed up thrusting into my pussy.

"Simone Simone ah ah ah ahhh im-coming!" I said panting.

She kissed me melting awa her rings and collar. "That's enough for tonight snowbunny. This is your first time." She said laying back and pulling the cover over us. I think she said I love you Fionna before I fell asleep.


	3. chapter 3

Simone pov

Fionna looks so beautiful sleeping I don't wanna get up and make breakfast. I guess I better my lil snowbunny will be hungry. I also should make a bath I was a lil rough with her she might be sore. Hmmmm I guess ill make her some waffles and bacon and then find some oils for the bath.

"Wake up my little snowbunny" I said placing the tray on a little table.

"Hmmm...what...huh?" She said waking up. "Ice queen don't touch me!" She yelled jumping back but then she realized who I was.

I on the other hand was shocked and felt my heart crumble apart. I stood up walking towards the door I was already crying. I locked myself in another room.

Fionna pov

"Simone I'm sorry please come out I mean it! I didn't mean it!" I was banging on the door and yelling. How could I be so stupid. She isn't the ice queen my heart knows this. "Please say something Simone." I said leaning against the door.

"I made you a bath because I thought you would be tired from last night. Ill call cake or someone to pick you up. I wont touch you again so please don't hate anymore. I'm trying so hard for you to see this is the real me. Ice Queen was the crown and crown only. I've loved you since the first time I seen you from behind that stupid crown." She said crying a little. I heard her slide down against the door.

"I know that Simone it's just crazy only a little while ago you were ice queen. I knew you were inside from the pretending to be gumball. That's when i started to like you. I tried calling out to you several times. Do you remember?" I said looking up.

"Yes." She said.

"But once I realized you couldn't come out I just pushed my feelings back inside." I said touching my heart. "When gumball and I found the way to separate you from the crown and destroy it. I was so happy I was shaking. I had never felt this way and I still kind of don't know what to do or how to act with you. I'm also trying Simone so please forgive me I promise that will never happen again. I never want to hurt you again."

She opened the door smiling. "Well we can figure everything out together."

I kissed her with a followed hug. "You forgive me?" I asked.

Simone pov

"Of course I do love." I said picking her up. "Now do you want to eat or take a bath? Your food should be still warm."

"Lets take a bath together." She said.

When we entered the bathroom she was surprised at how big the tub was. She turned around and smiled at me then slowly slide out of a rob she picked up in my room. Glob I couldn't help but get turned on at all the marks I left on her body. I had to look away.

"What's wrong Simone? Shy already? Only last night you were all over me. Can you not take a bath with me?" She said hands behind her back as she arched it a little looking at me.

This girl is something else she knows what she wants. "That's not it I might attack you again. Have you noticed all your burses? They turn-" I was cut off by a moan.

"Ahh" Fionna moaned as she touched the marks. "If you say that I feel weird with these marks they don't hurt but feel good. Probably because you made them." She said blushing bright red.

I through my clothes off and offered her a hand as she entered the tub. I started washing her back for her and she washed the other parts. I was getting her hair together when I noticed her ear was bright red. I laughed to myself then pulled her back against me. "Fionna what are you thinking?" She didn't answer me so I titled her head to the side the side and kissed her. The kiss told me what her mouth wouldn't she wanted me badly. I told her to turn around and I sat her on my knees. This exposed her little pussy right in front of my face. I leaned up and kissed her clit then licked it. She moaning so loud and shaking I thought she might fall off. I slide her down into my lap and she met my lips right away. I started fingering her thrusting hard each time. She broke the kiss arching her back clawing up my back and neck. Glob she was so cute when she showed how bad she wanted it.

I carried her back to my room in a towel. "Hmmm you can't go back home like that so how about I make you something then take you shopping."

"That's fine how about shorts and a sleeveless jacket?" She said drying her hair.

"Alrighty wait a bit." I said walking out the room.

Fionna pov

I think I'm really gonna fall in love with Simone. My heart hasn't stopped beating since I the other day. Hmmm I don't have any money to buy her anything yet. When I do ill buy her beautiful necklace. Maybe when we got out ill find her one. I better eat also so she doesn't get worried.

"How is this? Do you like it?" She asked holding up the outfit in front of me.

"Of course I do its cute." I said taking it and putting it on. Twirling around in the mirror to show off a bit for her. "Is that what you're wearing Simone?" I asked pointing to her pants and long sleeve shirt. She didn't look bad I just thought she would get hot.

"Yea my body temperature is a lot lower than anyone other than Marshall." She said holding out her hand. "Lets go baby I also want some new furniture. Help me pick it out?"

I gave her my hand "yes I will but ill get hungry again."I said laughing.

She kissed my hand "yea I know snowbunny." She said smiling.

I was blushing as she picked me up and carried me off to the market.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the market Fionna realized how shy Simone was with people she didn't know. She was trying but failing because of her clumsiness. Fionna wanted to help but it was so cute to watch.

"Fionna can you wait here for a min. I have to go and buy some more spell books." She said pointing to the book store across the street.

"Alright ill be over on that bench." I said going to sit down.

Thinking back I remember that day like it was yesterday. The day we found the taps and the journals. The day that would change everything...

"Fionna! Cake! Wake up and let me in!" Said Marshall as he banged on the door.

"What is it honey? It's so early in the morning." Cake said letting him in.

"I know that and I'm sorry but I just got back and it's what I saw that I'm here." He said floating up and down.

"Well what is it? Something for us to save, fight, or ect." I said sitting on the couch.

"Ok so I was flying a different way coming back from a gig. I was just starting to go through the ice queens territory when I saw this cave. It was so different from everything around it the snow was whiter, the ice clearer, and the air was fresher. So I started to explore it and I came across a giant door with words and a key hole. I tried to open it but each failed only made the words glow. I was hoping you guys wanna come and explore it with me maybe we can open it. What do you say?" He said asking and pleading.

"What do you say Fionna?" Cake asked. "I'm in."

"Sure I'm ready for anything." I said jumping up and getting ready.

Getting to the cave was a little harder than we thought because there was a blizzard. Mar finally found the cave though. It was just as he said it didn't belong here. Walking through the cave I remembered gumball saying ice queen made all the snow and ice in her kingdom but looking at ny surroundings you can tell she didn't make this. Not one snowflake was made by her or touched by her creations. It was all to pure. Being a floating vampire mar failed to mention the rough landscape. However we finally reached that massive door. The words were craved into the ice and with a little inspection you could tell the key hole was poor done on the inside. It was more for an illusion than anything else. The engraving was:

Shatter the ice and what once was can be again, Melt the ice and reveal ones true self, however Crack the ice and what is will WILL NEVER END...

"Glob it what does that even mean!?" I said yelling.

"Who cares lets just break it down." Marshall said.

"No, you said before you were trying that and you didn't even scratch it. We have to think this through." Cake said going into a thinking pose.

"Fine Ima go look around." Mar said floating off to the right.

I was hard at work thinking this through. What was it talking about? It can't obviously be real ice. It had to be a person and it probably had to be the ice queen. This is her land but she's to crazy to even know what we would be talking about.

"Hey guys I found something." Mar said. "I think its a key."

"Well pull it out." Cake said.

"Alright. alright." He said taking it. "There's a not to. Its says: gotta hide it then gotta find it or I wont be free its coming again I don't think I can come back out... " he stop there just looking.

"Mar?" I said.

"It's about her isn't it?" He said still looking at the paper.

"Yes...maybe she found a way and its behind the door." I said trying to sound hopeful.

"Well it wouldn't matter now would it? Since we can't open the door." He said starting to fly off.

"Wait! I think I know how to open it." I said. "She obviously made the door when she was still sane a little so maybe it'll only open for her in that way. Marshall touch the door and remember her when she was still very much sane."

He looked at me and then did it at first nothing happened then the words started to glow and the door started to shake. Then something else happened the words showed us a picture of a woman.

"It can't reach me when I'm here...for right now. I have to go and find help. I can't do this alone or ill never get better for him. Marshall I love you and I'm sorry for leaving but I had no other choice. I'm close so close to the break through. Oh no its coming its coming!" The woman screamed she closed the door and bagged away from it.

Then the imaged went away. The door started to crack then it shattered and then melted. Shocked at what we just seen we all stood there motionless.

He finally spoke "Lets go cake; fifi."

We walked through the tunnel and entered into this place with snow falling and only a little worn down cottage. It was so beautiful it was nothing like our world.

"I remember now this air and everything else even the cave all lasted from before the war that ruined everything." He said picking up some snow. "This is actually snow it's not created but recycled."

We all went into cottage amazed it had lasted this long untouched by dust. I wondered how long she stayed there trying to figure something out leaving when "it" came back. It looked like she had never left. She had everything neatly stacked up tapes and journals on either side all labeled different things. There on the desk was a journal opened.

Last entry : I think this will be my last time here. I feel my sanity slipping even now. Locking it away didn't help at all and I've only gotten so far kn my research. I locked it all up in my chest. For anyone who can help me please. I'm going to leave this place because if I stay here "it" will destroy it. I want everything to go back to the way it was before I wish I never found this crown. I have to go now it's here. I said I would give in I just needed to finish this and "it" promised not to come near this place ever again.

We gathered everything and took it back to the candy kingdom fir gumball to help us. Simone had figured out a potion that would free her from the crown but it was missing one thing. She never wrote it down as if she was trying to find another way.

Gumball went through all the tapes and read every journal. At first it looked like there was no answer then he stumbled across something and called me in.

"I found out what it is." He said looking down.

"What is it?! Do you need me to go get it?" I said excited.

"The last thing needed is the blood of a true vampire." He said looking up.

I sat down I knew what that meant and what it might cost. Marshall gave up blood a long time ago when he was a child giving it to him now might have side effects. He could actually become a blood thirsty monster or it could be like poison to him now. We sat there quietly for a while both in our thoughts.

"I'm gonna find another way. I love him I can't do this to him even if he agrees." Gumball said looking down his hands were shaking.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turns into months. Gumball still couldn't find anything.

"Gummy please stop looking." Marshall begged one night.

"I can't." Gumball said returning to his work.

"I don't want to see you keep going through this I love you please its killing me. I know what the missing thing is I heard you and Fionna talking that day ill do it ok." He said about to cry.

"No you will not!" Gumball screamed. "I will not lose you! I can't."

"And you want." He said kissing his nose. "Ill always come back to you."

We started right away strapping him into a chair. Gumball got some of my blood and put it in a cup. Everyone was a little worried but it was our only choice.

"Ok I'm here if you need me." Gumball said full with worry.

"Its gonna be ok baby I promise." Mar said smiling.

He drunk my blood and at first nothing happened. Then he started to change his skin got darker, his eyes became bloodshot red, all his teeth point out more, and he become a lot stronger. The needle didn't go penetrate his skin so we had to stab his leg and let the blood drain into a cup. Marshall grabbed gumball by his throat and started choking him. We were finna jump him til gumball said don't just get the blood.

"Marshall...I know...your in there...please...come back...to me you promised..." gumball said gasping for air.

Marshall calmed down and started becoming normal again. "Gummy I'm sorry please save her." He said before passing out.

"Get him to the ICU let him rest and montor him." Gumball yelled.

"Fionna mix the potion for me." He said turning to me.

Now all we needed to do was wait til tomorrow. The ice queen would come back again for another failed attempt at taking gumball.

I wanted strapped to the ceiling til she came in then I kicked the crown off of her. She fell to the ground and we quickly tied her up. Gumball walked over and poured the potion on the crown. The ice queen screaming for us not to was ringing throughout the room. She collapsed on the floor falling into a coma for three weeks. Marshall had recovered and went to see her. Later that day she woke up...

"Hey Fionna I'm sorry love. They had a sell so I jus had to get a ton of them." Simone said smiling with her pile high of books.

"Its alright lets find something for you to put that in." I said getting up. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Its fine there's a guy that's gonna come and take this and everything else we buy back to my house it'll be there when we get back." She said putting them down. "Now let's keep shopping." She said holding my hand.

I'm so happy we found a way. I never want things to change.


	5. chapter 5

Simone pov

It's been a couple of months since me and Fionna started living together. I thought it was wonderful however i noticed a slight change in fionna's attitude about a week ago. It was like she was hiding something. My little snowbunny wasn't good at holding secrets either and i knew it would be fun getting it out of her.

"Sweetheart come here." I called out to Fionna.

"Yes" she answered peeping around the corner.

Patting my lap i motioned for her to come over. "What do you want do today? Anything at all in mind." I asked wrapping my arms tightly around her. I kissed her shoulder, then her neck, and was about to kiss her lips when she jumped up.

"Um there's nothing I want to do but ill go find something and let you know." She said hurrying from the room.

"And so the hunt begins" i said smirking while following her love. "Sweetie can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said.

"Oh so why have you been avoiding me for more than a week now and you seem nervous all the time." I said

Fionna didn't answer instead she just messed with her hands. I crossed the room and went to hover over her. "I'm gonna ask you one more time snowbunny. What are you hiding?"

"Do you love me?" She asked turning around.

"Oh course more than anything." I said looking rather shocked.

"Then you should trust me and what I'm saying." She said as she got up and left the room.

I was feeling defeated so I grabbed my shoes and went out to blow off some steam. Walking through the city speaking to everyone and checking up on my citizens. I decided to get some coffee and head to the library. Its where i went for everything or any problem that's where it was solved.

"Hello again queen Simone." The librarian said as i entered.

"I told you a thousand times its just Simone, delilah" i said tapping the girls head.

"I know I just like messing with you" she said giggling.

"Anyway what do you have for me today?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Delilah asked.

"Anything is fine." I said grabbing a chair.

"Uh oh what's wrong?" She asked looking through a list.

"How do you know something is wrong?" I asked.

"Whenever something is wrong you come in here looking for anything so you can be distracted. Let me guess trouble in Paradise?" She asked waving her arms dramatically.

Instead of answering her i just rolled my eyes. "So the books?"

"Have a seat ill be back." Delilah said leaving down a hallway. Returning with two books "this is something you'll really like its about talking wolves and their special powers. It kept me tuned in tell the end." She handed them over with a smile "lets go get tea and food I'm hungry."

I gave a her a smirk reply "oh yea I'm the only one that comes her" while dodging a hit.

"Simone its been at least a hour or two shouldn't you go back home already?" Delilah said. I was totally invested into my book that i didn't see her get up. "Well I'm going back. Hey go home stop running and jus go talk to her. I'm sure she is worried." Delilah laid simone's book down and left.

"Well I guess she's right." With a heavy sigh I gathered my things and went home.

"Where have you been?" Fionna asked when i walked in.

"I went to the library and had something to eat with Delilah." I said walking past her.

"If you were mad about what I said then why didn't you just say so instead of having lunch with her." Fionna said looking at me with jealous intent.

"Babe it was only lunch nothing else she's just a friend." I said laying down on the couch.

"A very pretty friend that likes you." Fionna said crossing her arms.

"Your the one that's been cold to me your acting like you don't even want to be around me." I said turning around. Sge didn't even reply but looked away from her girlfriends stare. "If you don't want to be around me then go be around someone else then!"

"Fine if that's what you want then ill do it! You jerk!" She screamed back.

"Dammit!" I said as she walked to the front of the house. Fionna went and got her hat and was on the verge of tears when i stopped her. "I'm sorry please don't go I didn't mean it Fionna. I love you I was just upset. Please look at me." She turned around and buried her face in my chest. "Please don't cry I trust you baby. Its just you've never done anything like this before so it had me worried and I wanna know. There's also nothing going on between me and Delilah she's just a librarian that's a friend. Plus your way more beautiful than she is. She really isn't even beautiful more like repulsive."

"Ahah you mean it?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes bunny, I only have eyes for you baby." I said kissing her nose. "Its ok if you don't tell now I understand."

"Ok thank you I love you to." She said hugging me back.

"Did you visit cat at the tree house while I was gone because you smell like grass and your face has dirt on it to." I said wiping her face.

"Oh um yeah sorry but I'm finna go shower right quick." Fionna said hurrying from the room.

fionna pov

That was close I didn't think I would smell like it. Plus I got away from before she could ask question.

"You know I got to thinking while I was waiting on you. You've been running away but you can't run in shower." Simone said stepping in the shower.

I jumped around to see a beautiful naked Simone in the shower. Fuck now I was really in trouble. She had that look in her eye as she approached I knew what was gonna happen.

"So sweetie tell me why you ran away before I could get me hands on you? I've really been holding back but I want you snowbunny. See?" Simone said as she put my hand on her wet pussy. Oh I couldn't stop myself anymore I didn't care if it slipped out or something. I started fingering her hard then licking those big beautiful breast that hung in my face. I started eating her her delicious juices dripping into my mouth. "Ahhh uh ahhh..." I couldn't even hear the shower over her crys of pleasure. "Right there!"

"Here baby? It's such a pretty pink."

"Fionna Fionna Fionna!" She screamed cuming in complete ecstasy.

"Now lay down Simone." I said rather devilishly. Oh glob just a few minutes ago she was yelling at me but now she was just at my mercy. "Tell me when you came in here trying to be all big and bad and try to get some. What were you gonna do?" She didn't answer me so I pinched her nipple "answer me Simone." I said biting it.

"Ahhh noooo bunny stop. I was gonna kiss ahhhh you" she said as I teased her nipples. "I wanted to make love to you and have you beg me."

"Oh really?" I said stopping. I sat back and opened my legs. "How about you beg instead."

"But..."

"Now!" I said touching my pussy. "Eat me." She crawled right over and started licking like a good girl. I fingered her slow to tease then she moved back herself on my fingers. She was so cute whenever she let me take the lead. "Stop lay back down I wanna ride your face. You can't cum til after I cum." I said getting in position. It felt so good I couldn't stop my hips from moving on there own. "Ahhh Simone!" I came all in her mouth. Then I started grinding our clits together bending down so our tits could rub together. There was only our sounds of pleasure as we both climaxed. "I love you" I said.

"I love you to" she said. ...

Fionna was jus sitting in the chair drinking coco. She was up by herself making last min. plans and changes. She was so thank she hadn't said let anything slip yet it was almost here. She walked over and kissed her sleeping lover then headed to bed.


	6. chapter 6

"Sweetie why do you have do many books?" Fionna asked looking around at the massive book room. "Some of the books are from before the mushroom war and I like to go back and read them sometimes." Simone did looking at the room to. Fionna could tell she was in deep thought. "Do you miss it or him?" She asked looking at the floor. Simone looked at her "Yes I miss it and him but I dint love him anymore like I did before. I'm actually thankful for the war a little because I got meet you. The love of my life." She kissed her head. "You have nothing to worry about." Fionna hugged her and laughed "I love you." "Oh you do then where is my birthday sex?" Simone said kissing her neck. "Oh honestly! you couldn't even remember your own birthday earlier now you think you should get my pussy?" Fionna asked turning around. "Yes!" Simone said excitedly. "You will tonight I promise."She said seductively. "Will you come over to the tree house later?" "Of course do I need to change?" "No we won't be going on any adventures so where what you want." She said.

Simone decided to walk through the ice caves. She already knew Fionna was throwing her a birthday party. It all made since now. She remember that in the past on her birthday she would eat and do get fav. Things all day. Her and Benny would get drunk and their own little party before settling down to watch movies together. Then the world to get had changed in seconds she never thought she would be a queen. This world was beautiful in its on way especially the ice kingdom. The way it was made and the many unique animals. Some of them lived in the ice caves. They were made it off ice everything except their intestines. She wanted to study them but that'll be for another day. She came to the door that hasn't been opened at all even when the crown was taken off.

A windless chill rain down my spin as I unlocked the door. I was amazed at how no snow or ice had gotten in our even dust. The crown gfs as let me keep most of my things and other stuff. The pictures and objects all night back memories. Then I found the homemade movies. The made me happy bit filled me with pain and sadness. Then I came across one titled "maybe the last" I started playing and saw little Marshall I broke do easily. Part of me wished I had listened to him but then another part was happy I didn't.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Everyone screamed as I walked into the dome holding Fionna's hand. Everyone came up to congratulate. It felt like I had gave it a million hugs and thank yous. Then we finally saw Marshall and gumball. "Why you don't look a day over 50." Marshall said giving me a toothy grin before hugging me. "Ahah happy birthday Simone" gumball said before his hug. "Thanks you guys." I said smiling. "Come on Fionna let's go dance." I said while pulling her towards the center. "Come in baby let's go out dance them." Gumball whispered into Marshall's ear. They joined us on the dance floor. We were skl having so much fun. We were laughing and falling everywhere. I had to take a min. To go get something to drink and gumball followed. "How's everything going?" He asked. "Better then great" I said looking at Fionna dance with Marshall. "What about you?" "It's going the same." He said looking at Marshall. "Have you and Marshall talked like really talked since you've woke up?" I just looked at him and got a pat on the back. "Alright people it's time to open gifts so Simone get your butt up here." Fionna said up on the little stage. "Shall we go before your little bunny or my little bat get upset?" Gumball said laughing. I laughed to as I walked up to my woman and kissed her.

Opening the gifts took forever. Fionna sat in my lap "how's your birthday going so far?" She asked. "Great just I haven't gotten my gift from you." "You will tonight remember? I'm gonna be your sex slave and do anything you want." She said backing it up with a kiss. She got up and put the Mic back to get lips "hey everybody before you go I have a gift for Simone. It a secret homemade movie of us. Simone I love you and I'm so happy we walked into each other's lives." She said looking at me. I walked up to her and kissed her "well let's get this show started." As we both turned around to look at the screen a portal opened. On the other side was Benny my fiance. "Simone?! Is that really you?" He said. "Benny?" I said. Then he jumped through the portal and it closed. He hugged me and spun me around. "I can't believe its you! I know your shocked but aren't you glad to see me?! I can't believe it worked." He said babbling away over joyed. Then he kissed me and I punched him as hard as I could which knocked him out cold. I turned around to see Fionna just staring at me. She was hurt and I could tell. "I'm sorry and this changes nothing between us I swear." I said trying to make her understand. She just started crying and I hugged her. Marshall and gumball had already cleared everyone out before they joined us. "Come fifi I'll take you home." Marshall said. "What? No..." before I could finish Fionna ran over to Marshall. He looked at me and his eyes said I'm sorry. "She'll be alright ok but first we have to figure it wat to do with him." Gumball said expecting Benny. In an instant I snapped us to my house. Benny woke up once his body hit the couch. I sat down in the other one with gumball. "Um hi my name is gumball and I'm friends with Fionna. Do you think you can tell us what happened? How you got here?" Gumball asked. "When you say together do you mean like you to are seeing each other?" Benny asked filling with anger. "Oh glob no look just answer our questions and stop asking crazy questions of your own." I said getting angry. Benny just starred at me before answering I guess shocked that I had gotten angry with him. "As soon as you just started looking everywhere and into everything for a cure. It took me some time but I soon realized that nothing would work. I never gave up hope I kept looking while surviving the after math of the war. I decided to take a different approach. I looked into time traveling. I was doing numerous test when something finally worked. I put in your shirt that I had kept for a while. Then the portal opened. I thought you would be happy to see me but your not." He said looking at the floor. "That's an understatement." I mumbled.

Finally Fionna and Marshall had gotten here. "Fionna are you ok?" I asked jumping up. "I'm fine." She said. "No your not talk to please." I said touching her. "I'm not the one you should be telling to." She said lightly glaring at Benny. "No I want to talk to you." I said. I was gonna kiss her but she said "Don't kiss me after he has kissed you." I froze "I'm sorry" she says before going into room. Benny wasn't dumb or slow to catch things so from what he saw. He knew why I wasn't happy to see him. "So you found someone else huh? Looks like wasted my time and life on trying to help you. I came here for nothing then." Benny said rubbing his neck and looking at the floor. Marshall and gumball took this moment to leave. It looked like the whole thing was painful to watch. I just looked at Benny before I showed him to a guest room. He looked as if he was gonna say something but stopped as soon as I looked at him. I resisted the urge to knock on my bedroom and talk to Fionna. Instead I just slept in the couch and pushed tmw would be better.

I woke up with Fionna next to me. "I'm so sorry baby but I'm really trying my best to handle this. I'm not leaving you." I said sitting up . "No I'm sorry. I pushed you away instead of trying to help. I was scared that you'll choose him because he did have your heart first." She said tearing up. I wiped away her tears and said "it can only be you Fionna now and always I will love you and no other." I did looking her in the eyes. She kissed me slowly and I turned it into something more. This beautiful woman beneath me was my heaven and im gonna make her feel it. I kissed her down her neck and biting lightly after each one. She was trembling with excitement from my embrace. My hands had already started to explore her body. Every little cry that escaped her lips pushed me to go father. I kissed every inch of her as I took off her clothing. "Your so beautiful." I said looking at her naked body. She kissed me and said "i love you." With the first lick she came on my tongue. I licked it all before I stuck my fingers in moving at a pace to match her moans. I took my clothes off and decided to do something I've never done. I took her hand and put it between my legs. "Is that a.." She asked. "Yes made out of ice. We can't stop till it's melted." I said. "But it's a dick how will you feel me." She asked sitting up a little. "I can feel everything Fionna even you moving your hand." I said before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We took a min. To breath and she said "ok" looking me in the eyes. I slowly entered knowing that it will hurt. "Fionna if it's too much..." I was saying noticing het tear up. "No don't stop" she whispered in my ear. I started thrusting slowly then speed up. It was so amazing and Fionna was clawing up my back as I got faster. I don't know where I want to kiss her. I switched us so she was on top. She was the most adorable thing ever and trying her best as she moved. I didn't know it was possible to cum from cuteness but my little bunny made me. I put her in so many positions and every time her cures became louder and more honest. She was being for more always but I knew she was at her limit. I moved slower and watched her beg till she came calling my name. She pasted out and I wrapped her up.

Sitting back on the couch I noticed a present on the table and a DVD beside it. I opened it to see a diamond necklace and a note. "Simone I love you more than anything and I hope you love this necklace. I worked really hard for this because I knew it would mean more if I did." I turned around and showered my sleeping beauty in kisses. Then I put the DVD in. She really did it in secret how could I not have seen her doing this I thought as I cried lightly. I was so happy I loved her more than anything and i know Fionna loved me the same. No one was ever gonna break us apart. "So you really do love her. And here I thought you only said and did those things just cause you didn't want to be with me anymore." Benny said. I turned around to see Benny leaning against the wall looking like he had been crying all night. "Yes I'm sorry but this is how it is now." I said not even looking at him anymore but at my little bunny Fionna.


	7. chapter 7

Fionna got up and put on Simone's shirt and asked in the kitchen. She was in bliss and didn't notice Benny sitting there. She just hummed and drunk het coffee. "She makes you so happy you don't notice me?" Benny asked. Fionna jumped a little surprised "umm sorry." He could tell her mood changed a little. "So your name is Fionna and you're in love with my fiancé well ex fiancé?" He said clearly upset. "Yes I'm sorry but I don't plan on giving her back to you." She said taking a seat. "Why she is mines I love her more and she was mines first." He said. "That doesn't matter anymore because we're in love and she is mines now. I dint know if she had told you it not but she only loves you like a friend now that's how she sees you." Fionna said trying not to be harsh. "Your lying." He said.

"No she's not I'm sorry but that is all true." Simone said waking in. She came and stood before them. Fionna got up and left sensing they need to talk. "Benny I use to love you but I have been alive for over a thousand years and things change. My love for you changed long before I met Fionna. I think of you as nothing more than a friend. Fionna helped release me from the crown. I stated to like her even when I was under its control. She is my everything and I won't be leaving her. I also plan on marrying her soon. I'm truly sorry but this is my life now and I'm happy." She said. "It's hard to take in but I get it. What do I do now no matter what I do I can't have you back." He said sadly. "I've taken care of your living arrangements. I got you a house with everything you need. Plus it's in my kingdom." She said placing s hand on his shoulder. "Thanks I'll get ready to leave."He saidd getting up.

"Are you ok?" Fionna asked as Simone came into their room. "Yeah" she said putting her in her lap. "It's gonna be ok" Fionna said as she kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later I have to go show him to his house." Simone said. "Alright I'll be here." Fionna said.

"This place isn't do bad. Well I see you again?" Benny asked settling in. "When you have officially moved on." Simone said leaving.

Fionna was in the kitchen reading a cook book when Simone came back. She came and wrapped her arms around Fionna. "Thank you for my birthday party and my two gifts I love them both." She said kissing Fionna's neck. "Your welcome sweetie." Fionna said returning her kiss. "I'm sorry I couldn't do the last gift." "No honey you did. You didn't never to be my slave I just wanted to down you in pleasure." "That was amazing by the way." "Yeah and tonight will be just amazing since you'll be my real sex slave then. I don't think I can ever get tired of your crying face." Fionna only blushed and looked away.

Simone turned her attention to the cook book. "Your cooking tonight?" "Yeah but I don't know what yet so I'm looking." "Whatever it is I'll eat it. Your not going adventuring today?" "No I thought we could hang today and watch our favorite movies and stuff." "That sounds great love but I have to take my books back and check up on everyone first." "Can I come with you?" "Of course you can silly bunny I'd love that."

"Hey Delilah I brought my books back!" Simone yelled. "Ugh why are you always shouting." Delilah said coming from the back. "Aww don't be like that!" Simone said shouting still. "Shut up before I punch you in the mouth." Delilah said angrily. Fionna only giggled at the two. "Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness I didn't see you Fionna." She said apologizing. "It's ok." "Oh and awesome party by the way. I'm so happy when you guys make up I don't have to deal with a grumpy queen." "Yea me to." "So how did things go with Benny? I hope it didn't get to bad." "Everything is ok for now. I found him a place in the neighborhood behind her actually. Could you check up on him every once in a while?" "Sure I don't mind." "Thank you have great day I'll see you later." Simone said grabbing Fionna's hand and leaving. "You guys to." Delilah said waving.

Simone went to see almost all of her people. She liked a happy kingdom and didn't like to be thought of as a queen. "I'm sorry that took so long sweetie are you hungry?" Simone asked. "It's ok I enjoyed it and a snack would be fine." "Ok I'll be back you can pick movie while I'm gone." She picked one of Simone's first. They went back and forth with each other movies till it was time to take a bath. "Let's get in the jacuzzi together." Simone said getting up. "Ok you go ahead first I forget to call and tell cake something. I shouldn't be that long ok." "Alright I'll be waiting."

Simone was just waiting on her little bunny it hadn't been that long before she walked in. Fionna came in dressed as a sexy white bunny. She was blushing hard "I cleaned every part of me really good. Um your little bunny is ready to be your sex slave." Simone was shocked but very happy. "Well well did you know that I can make ice hot? It doesn't have to be all cold my little snow bunny." Simone said getting out the water. Fionna only blushed harder as Simone approached her. They kissed hard and barely separated for air. Fionna started kissing Simone on her neck as Simone put ice on her nipples. The ice started growing hotter. Simone played with breast and biting them.

Simone got down on the floor and pulled her bunny down to. "Put your hands behind your back." Fionna did as she was told and got ice handcuffs. "Now eat me." She did smiling. Fionna had been looking she had waited to hear that. She bit her way down going from thigh to thigh. She decided to play with it first by kissing it and blowing on it. She looked up to see a blushing Simone whining. Fionna started licking slowly she knew Simone hated that. It drove her crazy. Fionna set up and licked on breast and sucking hard. She bit and pulled each nipple. Her lower half was working on grinding them together. Simone moaned so sweetly at everything Fionna did. Fionna tried to play with herself also but was stopped by Simone. "No bunny we're not allowed to ourselves." She said panting a little she was close so Fionna sped up in her thrust and kissed Simone's neck then biting it when they climaxed. Simone only took a second to flip them putting Fionna's ass in the air with her face on the ground. She started eating her and fingering get roughly. She put ice on her clit and just rolled it around. Fionna was gasping in pleasure and begging to be let free. Simone ignored her cries and went to play with her tits and nipples while she kept thrusting her tongue in her pussy. Fionna came on Simone's tongue and she pulled her up into the kiss. The handcuffs melted away and Fionna pulled her on top of her. Simone started moving get hips while get bunny was into her tits. Simone loved it she pushed her head into her move. Fionna bit her again but even harder and simone came. Fionna rolled over and kissed her way down Simone body. She started eating her again rougher but then Simone came again even harder. She crawled back up and kissed her. "All fours master." She said liking down at her. Simone did what she was told. Fionna rubbed and kissed her ass before she started smacking it. She bit it then shoved her fingers in her pussy. Simone cried out and Fionna kept her pace. She leaned up and pulled a nipple as she whispered her name. Then she bit her ear then licked it. Simone came again then slumped to the floor. Her little bunny kissed her head and smiled down at her.


	8. chapter 8

Simone was sitting at another royal meeting bored as ever. She looked over at gumball who was slowly nodding off and kicked him under the table. He woke up glaring at her lightly and he earned a light snicker. The royal meetings were a lot calmer now that Simone was no longer the ice queen. In fact the meeting were quite useless now because everyone only came to be nosey with their other kingdoms. Simone and gumball have become best friends since then. They hung out whenever they could.

"I thought that would never end." Simone said as she stretched.

"Ugh I know. Hey want to go spare?" Gumball asked.

"You just don't get enough of getting your butt whooped do you?" She said mockingly.

"Ha you wish I will surely best you this time." He said walking out the room.

"I need to talk to you about something. " She said helping a defeated gumball up.

"Ok" He asked brushing himself off.

"I'm going to propose to Fionna." She said sitting down.

"Finally!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "I thought you never would."

"Well it takes time because I have to plan everything and find a ring."

"I understand but you're the ice queen I'm sure you'll find the perfect tying. You do know that Fionna would marry you even if you gave her a ring made out of grass."

"Yeah I know but I love her and want to give her the best wedding ever." She said leaning up against the wall. "I can it you know. I can see our little wedding in the Ice Kingdom. All blue and white. Cake walking her down the aisle ready to give her away to her. Marshall for my best man and you for hers. Us saying our vowls and then I do. I just want to give her the world. What anyone who is in love as me would want." She finished letting out a long sigh.

Gumball just smiled at her before pulling her towards the door. "Well how about you go make that happen missy." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright alright I'll go think of something. Sheesh! If you just wanted me out of the way so you and Marshall could-" She was saying until gumball slammed the door in her face.

Well now what she thought as she rubbed the back of her neck sighing. She started walking done the hall when a maid ran up to her.

"Sorry to bother you but the Water King Willy has invited you to a weekend ball." The maid said handing her the invitation.

"Thank you." Simone said smiling sweetly at her.

The maid started walking away but turned back around. "For what it's worth I like you way better than that Ice Queen." The maid said before hurrying away.

Simone smiled no one has mentioned that to her in a long time. She wishes they one day she and everyone will be able to forget but she knows better. That part of her life will always be there.

When she got home Fionna wasn't there so she called Marshall over. She had started to write down a list of questions to ask Fionna. She wanted to get everything right. She was done writing the list by the time the vampire knocked on her door.

"It's open Marshall!" She yelled checking over her list once more.

"Sup Simone." Marshall said sitting beside her on the couch.

"I need your help with something and to talk to you. I know neither one of us are for emotional talks but it'll be good for us." She said turning to face him.

"Yeah your right we have both have been busy with our own lives lately. You have been so wrapped up in Fionna you have forgotten about I exist." Marshall joked rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up. Like you can see me past Gumball." Simone said laughing rolling her eyes.

They looked at each other and smiled fondly. They hugged saying what words couldn't for the moment.

"You grew up into a wonderful man." Simone said pulling back and cupping his cheek. "I don't know how long Gumball had been alive but I know how long we have. I know better than anyone how painful immortality can be. You can go insane just by thinking about it. When I left you that day that's when I first broke. I never forgot you. For more than a thousand years I was trapped behind that crown in a cell. I watched the world change into Ooo. It was awful and I was scared and alone but I thought of you and Bennie. I hope he made it and found someone else. I prayed you made it someway somehow. I just wanted to see you again because I never got to say goodbye. Then one day I saw you and your band perform. I was so happy but, sad to. I had left you all alone. There is no telling what you had to go through alone. I wanted to be with you but I know if I didn't put that crown then we would both be dead." She said with tears falling down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

"I don't blame you. I never have and never will." Marshall said making her look up at him. "After you saved me I stayed in that car for a while. I left after the second day. I was hungry and I couldn't it. I left at night because those things didn't come out in the dark. I found a shopping center that wasn't that beat up. I found a backpack and packed as much food and water I could. One of those things came in so I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Every so often I would check but it was always there. Luckily there was a window so I waited till dark and climbed through it. I picked a direction and started walking." He paused for a minute before continuing. "I met a woman soon after. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be alive."

"You don't have to tell me if it's too painful for you to remember." She said squeezing his hand.

"No it's fine you deserve to know this part off my life. You were and are family Judy like she was." He said looking at her. She gave his had a squeeze and smiled at him and he returned it.

"Her name was Heather Grace. She was a fairly young woman who lived alone on a farm. I never asked why because I just sort of new better. She told me when she found me she was surprised. She thought all the humans and moved on or died. She was right. Once she saw my neck she pulled out her gun ready to shoot me but she didn't. She said once she saw me breath and pull hambo closer to me she couldn't." He said looking at her and smiling sadly. "You know what she told me before she died? She said she was so happy she did not pull the trigger." 

* * *

 

_Heather was walking through her fields doing a regular check of her grounds. When she saw something in the distance. Ready for anything she clutched her gun. To her surprise it was a little boy. He looked dehydrated and thin. She thought he had collapsed from walking. The boy rolled over some and she saw two bit marks on his neck. She immediately pulled out her gun. She was going to pull the trigger when she saw he was breathing. The boy pulled the object he was holding and mumbled "Hambo." She lowered her weapon. She couldn't do it. He wasn't a monster he was a child first. She picked the child up and carried him home._

_Marshall woke up and tried to sit up. He heard something creak and rubbed his eyes. Then he realized the ground doesn't creak. His eyes snapped open and he saw he was in a room. Then he noticed there was someone next to him. His heart jumped at the chance it could have been Simone. Those thoughts vanished as his eyes fell on a red head woman. He screamed trying to get away._

_"Hey now is that anyway to treat someone who saved your life." The woman said smiling at him._

_He stopped screaming but didn't stop trying to climb the wall. He hadn't seen anyone besides Simone in a long time. The last time he saw someone his patents ended up dead and his neck burned for days. He was alone til Simone found him but she had left him. Now this woman had found him. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until he was alone again._

_"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I just want to help you because you looked closed to death when I found you." She said folding her arms._

_He calmed down and held hambo closer. She smiled brightened. "That little guys name is Hambo right?" She asked. He gave her a look and she quickly answered. "You called his name in your sleep."_

_He nodded and she smiled again. "Well my name is Heather. Heather Grace." She said holding out her hand._

_He looked at her before shaking it. "Marshall, Marshall Lee." He said quietly._

_"Okay Marshall let's get some food in you." She said getting up and motioning for him to follow._

_She led him to the kitchen and he sat at the table while she cooked. He didn't say anything and played around with Hambo till it was ready. When she sat the plate down he dug in. She sat down and placed her gun on the table. She watched him eat. He choked and she laughed patting his back. "Slow down it's not going to run away." She said teasing him. He blushed embarrassed but slowed down._

_They continued on like that for months. For them it was like the world hadn't changed. They had there on safe haven. However things couldn't stay that way for them._

_Marshall had started to notice he ate more red things and as more time pasted it became only red foods. He was sure Heather had noticed but she didn't say anything. His appetite became harder to please also. He noticed no matter how much he ate he was still hungry. He didn't say anything because he knew they could only eat a certain amount. One day when he went to check their traps in the forest. He came across a pack of wolves eating a deer. The biggest one turned around with blood dripping from its muzzle growling at him._

_He was going to run but his legs wouldn't move. He couldn't think of leaving when he just became so hungry. He heard something beating steadily. Then he realized it was coming from the animals. He hadn't even realize he hadn't even realized he had started to growl back until his eyes moved back to the wolf. He was looking at him quizzically._

_Marshall's eye sight was turning red as he started panting. He couldn't remember being so hungry ever in his life before. The wolf took a step forward giving another warning snarl and Marshall lost it._

_When he came back to he was horrified. There was bits and pieces of flesh everywhere. He covered his mouth but quickly jerked away when he felt his hands were wet. His bloody hands started to shake as he stared at them. One look at the rest of the splattered blood on his body was all it took for him to scream._

_He screamed and screamed and screamed until Heather came running. She took one look at the scene and fell limp against a tree. "Oh Marshall." Was all she said._

_She didn't speak a word as she started fire and set the flesh a blames. She just gathered a shocked Marshall in her arms and walked back home. She said nothing as she put him down to start cleaning him. She said nothing when he started crying after looking at himself in the mirror. She only cleaned him up and put him down for bed. She didn't say anything but she did break down as soon as she closed his bedroom door. When he came out of his room she was already sitting at the table. He went and sat across from her and looked at the table. She smiled and placed her gun on the table. She got up and walked outside. He waited a minute before getting up and following her. He sat beside her on the steps and lined into the sun's warmth._

_"I already knew." She said and he turned to look at her. "I knew the day I found you but, I couldn't kill you."_

_"What am I?" Marshall asked playing with his shadow._

_"Vampire." She said sighing._

_"Oh" He said sighing to._

_He looked at her and she turned to him crying. He would never forget her face that day. It was the saddest face he had ever seen anyone make ever. "You are still my little Marshall." She said hugging him tightly. He hugged back as tight as he could. "Now go play." She said smiling and wiping her tears._

_He smiled and ran out into the field chasing after a butterfly. She watched him play himself out in the sun._

_After that day they didn't bring the incident up. They tried to move on as best thru could. Marshall's hungry was getting harder and harder to control. They were at dinner and almost everything was red._

_"I'm hungry." He said pushing the food around._

_"Then eat Marshall." Heather said calmly._

_"I can't eat this." He said quietly._

_"Then eat Marshall." She said calmly again gripping her gun under the table._

_"I can't eat it!" He screamed slinging the plate into the wall. He was standing now gripping the table. His vision started to waver and heard it again. He heard the beating noise but the only other person in the room was Heather. He looked her over becoming hungrier. Quickly realized he ran from the table and to his room. He slammed the door locking it. His sled down it running his hands through his hair._

_Think think think! He yelled in his head. He got up and started throwing everything red he saw in a pile._

_Heather started banging on the door. "Let me in!" She yelled._

_"Go away!" He yelled back pacing around the pile. She stopped banging on the door and he heard the beating again. He started to see read again and dropped to the floor clinching his stomach. He picked something up and tried to eat it crying. "Please!" He begged through tears. "Please I don't want to hurt her! I don't want to do what I did to those wolves to her. I can't. I don't want to be a monster." He sobbed out._

_Heather couldn't take listening to him anymore. "Marshall Honey you're not a monster. You didn't ask to be what you have become. It's not your fault okay?" She said quietly. "Okay?"_

_"Okay" He said quietly._

_"Now can you open the door for me?" She asked._   
_"But what if I hurt you?" He whispered._

_"You won't." When she didn't get a reply she tried again. "Hey I believe in you. I trust you. I know you want because you're strong Marshall. You don't have to deal with this alone we can deal with it together."_

_It was still quiet until the door opened. He didn't say anything and went to sit back down. She went and sat by him and pulled him into a hug. He cried into her shoulder and she just rubbed his back. After he calmed down she picked up an apple._

_"Show me what you were doing before." She aid giving it to him._

_He looked at her before rolling his eyes and biting into it. Then he pulled it back out._

_"Bit into it again but this time use your fangs and do what you feel." He rolled his eyes again but did it anyway. The only difference was he actually sucked this time. He gasped and snatched it away before swallowing. He looked at where the apples color was drained then back at her. She smiled and motioned for him to finish. He drained the rest of the apple and half of the pile of color._

_They sat there in silence after that. Until she ruffled his hair. "Hey Marshall?"_

_"Yeah Heather." He said stopping her hand._

_"I'm so happy I didn't pull the trigger." She said smiling out the window. He smiled to._

_Their moment was ruined by the sound of trees falling and something screeching. "Stay here." Heather said jumping up and grabbing her gun._

_He watched her run out the door and never looked away. He heard more screeching followed by gun fire. He jumped up running out the same doorway._

_He burst through the front door and stopped in his tracks. There was Heather shooting at three large creatures. Her gun ran out of bullets and she threw it to the side backing up. She turned to him and smiled. She mouthed "I love you." Before the creatures ripped her apart right in front of him. When they were done they turned towards him. He turned to run but bumped into something and fell down. He looked up at a woman in a suit with a hat and axe on her back._

_She glanced at him before walking towards the creatures. "Mindless demons." She said opening her mouth as they charged at her. Their souls flowed in and their bodies fell to the ground. She looked back at him over his shoulder._

_He hadn't moved since he fell. Heather was dead, he almost died, and now a woman just killed these things by opening her mouth. He didn't even see her squat down in front of him. He jumped back surprised when she snapped her fingers in his face. "Well at least you didn't pass out." She said standing back up and looking at him._

_"My name is Lucy Abadeer. I was just passing through and wanted to see if they woman was still alive. I met her a while back. I actually saved her life like I saved yours when her family was killed by vampires. She didn't shed a single tear at their funeral. She only promised to stay alive for as long as she could. I'm surprised she let you live considering that." She said looking him over._

_She moved her gazed to the yard. She closed her eyes as the wind blew. She looked back at him with her hair blowing around her red eyes. "The world is no long what any of us intended." She said clinching the pendant hanging from her neck. "I and you are not the same but we are immortal. We will live for however long forever is. It will become maddening along the way but it is our cruel fate in this world. A mind can only take so much. Nobody is meant to live forever but we will make the best of it. I shall take you with me because I do not know what will become of you if I leave. I'll give you a minute to gather your things." She turned looking back out into the yard._

_He got up and stumbled into the house. He went and grabbed Hambo. He walked into Heather's room and looked around. "Good bye Heather I love you to." He said before closing the door._

_He walked back outside to see the woman standing by a fire. He was going to walk out there but jumped back into the shade. He looked down at the burned flesh on his arm. He felt something get put on his head. He glanced up to see a hat on his head._

_"You're only a monster when you have given up and given in." She said before walking down the steps. She opened a portal and looked back at him._

_He had long stopped questioning things. He held his held down and let his tears hit the ground as he walked down steps through the last sun rays of the sunset._

_"You see monsters don't cry." She said as she placed her hat back on her head. He looked up and nodded still crying. She smiled wickedly in the moonlight and held out her hand. He grabbed it holding Hambo closer to him._

_They walked through the portal and Marshall looked back. He saw his safe haven fading into darkness._

* * *

 

Marshall breathed through his nose slowly and wiped his tears. "I have never told anyone that story." He said.

She smiled and hugged him. At that moment Fionna came through the door. "Whoa am I interrupting something?" She asked.

They jumped apart surprised. "Oh hey fifi and no. We were just having a talk." Marshall said.

"Yeah love a long overdue talk." Simone said.

"Oh ok it's about time." She said smiling at them.

"Yeah well I'm going to go." He said going to the door. He pulled a hat out of nowhere and put it on.

"Oh you don't have to go Mar." Fionna said.

"Yeah I do you guys have to go dress shopping. I also need to get going before it gets dark. I don't feel like traveling in the dark right now." He said smiling wickedly before leaving.

"That smile was just creepy." Fionna said shivering.

"Sometimes people play as monsters because monsters don't cry." Simone said smiling sadly. "Hey are you ok?" Fionna asked cupping her cheek.

"Yeah love." Simone said kissing her knuckles. "But like he said I need to go dress shopping so come with me?"

"Yeah let's do it!" She said kissing her and running out the door.

Simone shook her head and followed her out the house.

* * *

 

"So which one looked better?" Simone asked from behind the curtain.

"Hmmm I think the red one was the best." Fionna said looking at herself in the mirror. She should have cleaned herself up some. She was so dirty she had to stand as to not dirty anything.

"Alright let's go." Simone said popping out if the changing room and intertwining their fingers. She kissed her cheek and pulled her along.

"Don't you think that's nasty because I'm dirty?" Fionna asked.

Simone spun around and smashed their lips together. Kissing her passionately then she pulling away. Fionna panted gripping onto her girlfriend's shirt. "I will never think kissing you is nasty no matter how dirty you are. I always want to show you how much I love you." She said whispering into Fionna's ear.

"Stop that! We're in public." She said trying to push her away.

"Yeah I know and I think I want to try something else." She said pushing her into a dressing room.

"What are you doing?" Fionna asked as she leaned against the wall not daring to move.

"I want to see how dirty you are." Simone said dropping the dress and kissing her.

She pulled up Fionna's shirt as she kissed down her jaw. She her neck and pinched her nipples. Fionna moaned out before covering her mouth. She didn't want to get caught so she had to be quiet. Simone took a nipple in her mouth before pushing her girlfriends skirt down. She quickly dropped to her knees lapping up her juices. Fionna grinded onto her tongue trying to get a release. Simone plunged her tongue deep into. Fionna gripped her hair humping her face till she came.

She stood up and kissed her. Simone started to remove her pants quickly. She then shoved three fingers into pulled her down to the floor. She continued to pump into her as an employee called out to them.

"Excuse me queen Simone is everything alright?" She asked.

Simone pulled fingers out and put them into Fionna's mouth as she grinded their clits together. "Everything is prefect just trying it on for the last time." She said.

Fionna started to play with her tits when the employee left. Simone moaned grinding down harder and faster. She yanked Fionna up by her hair and kissed her as they came together.

"Now we're dirty together." She said panting.

* * *

 

Fionna woke up first and decided to go make Simone some breakfast. She wiggled out of her loves embrace and kissed her cheek. She smiled before walking in the kitchen. She decided to just make her some fruit salad. When she was done she sat it in the table and a half sleep queen walked in.

"Good morning" Simone mumbled shuffling over to kiss her lover.

"Morning love I made you a fruit salad it's in the table." Fionna said returning the kiss and pointing at the table.

"Thank you love you." Simone said taking the bowl and going to get ready.

A little later she was kissing Simone goodbye and heading back to bed. They had barely gotten any sleep last night.

She was woken up by a certain vampire at her door. She opened the door and he smiled ruffling her hair. "Hey Mar what's up?" She asked following him to the couch.

"Oh nothing gumball is doing an experiment on our friends and I'm helping." He said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hmm what's it about?" She asked leaning back.

"I'm not sure but I got to ask you some questions. I already asked Simone hers before our talk yesterday." He said.

"Alright well ask away." She said waving her hands around.

"If you could go anywhere in Ooo where would you go?"

"The hot springs place called Whirlpool where the Ice Kingdom and Flame Kingdom meet. I've been trying to book a time but it's always booked."

"What's your favorite time of the day?"

"Sunset"

"If you could do anything in Ooo what would it be?"

"Um I've done almost everything but the only thing I haven't done is go to a Royal Ball with Simone."

"What is your idea of a perfect day?"

"A relaxing day. Breakfast in bed, a full body day, a bubble bath in a jacuzzi, a bonfire on the beach, and end it making love to Simone."

"Um ewww enough questions. Come on let's go hang out." He said pulling her to her feet.

"Alright alright let me change my clothes." She said pushing him out of the way.

If Simone only heard some of your answers. He thought as he waited on her. I can't wait to see Fionna's face after she proposes.


End file.
